Lone Concert
by Dawnbuneary
Summary: Poppy and the Snack Pack hear a new voice singing in the forest. As they find out who it is the answer shocks them. This is set pre-movie and it's kind of like an AU where our little grumpy troll sings to himself when no one is around. Branch x Poppy in this, duh.
1. Chapter 1 That Voice

Poppy lead her friends, (Cooper, Smidge, Fuzzbert, Satin, Chenille, Biggie, DJ, and Guy Diamond) through the forest, holding an invitation in her hands. As she was skipping along, her friends didn't seem like they wanted to be there.

"Why do you keep trying, Poppy?" Satin asked. "He's just going to say no again," Chenille added.

"And he's going to ruin your hard work," Biggie told her, frowning sadly, Mr. Dinkles in his hand.

"Guys, please! I'm sure he has happiness inside him. He just needs our help! And tonight's party is going to do the trick!" Poppy encouraged the other trolls. "And who knows? Maybe he'll sing a song with us."

"As if. The guy hates it when other people sing," Suki said, thinking about his constant interruptions during songs. He was such a party-pooper. Poppy ignored her friends' negativity.

"C'mon, guys! Just stay positive! Even if he might have a terrible voice, he needs to have fun!" she replied, not fazed.

They reached a large pile of boulders and Poppy knocked on the biggest one loudly. It had a "Go Away" mat on it. Of course, Poppy always ignored it.

"Branch! BRANCH! Are you in there? I have something for yoouuuu!" she called in a sing-song voice. There was no response. The Pack, who usually didn't accompany her, looked at each other.

"Maybe he doesn't want us here," Biggie offered. Poppy pressed her ear to the mat, listening for anything.

"Usually he replies, though. Sometimes, he tells me to go away, and occasionally he lets me come in if the weather's bad," Poppy replied, standing back up.

"Branch lets you in?" Guy Diamond asked, surprised. Everyone thought the grey troll didn't care about her and just pushed her away. Poppy nodded, then hummed in thought.

"Hmm…maybe he's out getting more firewood or something!" Poppy said, racing back towards the forest. The Pack were pretty much obliged to follow her and so they did. Not matter how doubtful they were that Branch would accept her invitation.

It started to rain. Did that stop the princess? Nope!

However, as they scurried through the forest Poppy made an immediate halt. Everyone else paused.

"What's wrong?" Suki asked in alarm, watching Poppy listening for something in the air. They all remained silent…then they heard it.

 _"You were my sun_

 _You were my earth,_

 _But you didn't know all the ways_

 _I loved you, no…"_

In the distance, they could hear the most angelic voice of a male singing, accompanied by music. Very depressing music, but music all the same. It intrigued Poppy, since she didn't recognise that singing. How? She knew everybody in the village and they're singing voices were nothing like this.

It seemed to have intrigued the others too.

"Who…is that?" Satin asked, curious and a little dreamily. Poppy didn't answer her directly, but she set off to follow the voice.

"Come on," she whispered to them. She just had to know who it was and applaud them. Or sing along. Or _something!_ She just really wanted to find the owner of that charming singing. She could give Branch his invitation later, but this was a real mystery.

 _"So you took a chance_

 _And made other plans_

 _I bet you didn't think_

 _That they would come crashing down, no..."_

As she listened to the lyrics, she realised it wasn't the most happy song. That didn't stop her, though. They approached the voice quickly and quietly. Silently they found a clearing surrounded by bushes by the river. The clearing had a giant mushroom (by Troll standards) much like the one in the middle of the village. Rain dropped down into the river and onto the mushroom. Under the fungus, there was a figure. Holding sticks. His vest….his hair…his grey skintone…

Oh.

They all gasped very loudly. Branch paused his singing and looked at them, but he saw nothing. Just in time, Poppy had used her hair to camouflage them all with the bushes. They watched through her strands of hair at the grey troll. Branch looked around once more to make sure no one was there, then leaned against the mushroom's stem again, clutching all the firewood tightly.

It took a while, but the music continued. No one was sure where it came from, but since when did they question it?

 _"You don't have to say_

 _What you did_

 _I already know_

 _I found out from **him!** " _he sang, stepping out of his shelter and into the rain a bit. It certainly looked dramatic. Strange creatures around him started joining in, such as critters and flowers, but he paid them no mind.

"He _can_ sing!" Poppy exclaimed, whispering. She couldn't help but beam. He's going to be the life of the party!

"Wow. Who knew?" Cooper commented.

 _"Now there's just no chance,_

 _For you and me,_

 _We'll never be_

 _And don't that make you sad about it?"_ Branch sang to himself, stepping more into the rain. His song was sad…but, they still wanted to listen. I mean, the grumpiest troll in the village could sing! And he could sing really well! What did he have to hide?

 _"You told me you love me,_

 _Why did you leave me,_

 _All alone?_

 _Then you tell me you need me_

 _When you call me_

 _On the phone…_

 _Girl, I refuse_

 _You must have me confused_

 _With some other guy…_

 _Your bridges were burned and now it's your turn,_

 _To cry…"_

Yup. That was definitely Branch. Ignoring the weather and lost in song, Branch used his hair to climb on top of the mushroom, dropping his sticks on the ground.

 _"Cry me a river,_

 _Cry me a river,_

 _Cry me a river,_

 _Cry me a river-er, yeah yeah…"_

Poppy had the biggest urge to sing along, but she kept her mouth shut for now. The others seemed to have been thinking the same thing.

 _"I know that they say_

 _Some things are better left unsaid,_

 _It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it_

 _Don't act like you don't know it!_

 _All of these things people tell me_

 _Keep messing with my head…"_

 _"(Messing with my head…)"_ the pack all echoed quietly. Poppy could only stare at the grey troll and admire his singing. He had talent. He knew when to go high or low, and his delivery was amazing.

 _"You should've picked honesty,_

 _Then you may not have blown it…_

 _You don't have to say_

 _What you did_

 _I already know_

 _I found out from **him!"**_

He started subtly and smoothly dancing atop the mushroom. It wasn't crazy dancing, it was just enough to fit the music.

 _"Now there's just no chance,_

 _For you and me,_

 _We'll never be_

 _And don't that make you sad about it?_

 _You told me you love me,_

 _Why did you leave me,_

 _All alone?_

 _Then you tell me you need me_

 _When you call me_

 _On the phone…_

 _Girl, I refuse_

 _You must have me confused_

 _With some other guy…_

 _Your bridges were burned and now it's your turn,_

 _To cry…"_

The rain started clearing up. Branch looked towards the sky while proceeding to climb down the mushroom. All of the singing critters continued with him.

 _"Cry me a river,_

 _Cry me a river…_

 _Cry me a river…_

 _Cry me a river-er, yeah…"_

Branch sang as he gathered his sticks and headed towards the direction of his bunker. He passed by the Snack Pack, who were still hidden by Poppy's bush camouflage. They watched him leave, speechless. As he walked away, the music died down and the creatures all stopped singing and resumed their normal lives.

Once the grey survivalist was gone, Poppy retracted her hair, staring in the direction of where he went.

"Wow…" Chenille whispered, amazed. The others were speechless, too. They always thought Branch couldn't sing and that's why he didn't like joining them. But on the contrary…

"That pooper can actually sing!" Cooper exclaimed, beaming. They all talked excitedly about it. It was only Poppy (And Fuzzbert) who was still speechless.

"We gotta tell everyone!"

"No. Don't tell anyone…for Branch's sake. He probably doesn't want anyone to know. It can be our little secret," Poppy said, not looking at them. Her expression was…dreamy?

"Poppy, are you okay?" Smidge asked. Poppy blinked and then smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Let's just go plan the party," she said, turning in the direction of the village.

"Okay, so we won't tell anyone. Can we at least tell Creek?" Cooper asked like a little child. He wanted at least for Creek to know, since he didn't accompany them.

"Yeah, sure!" Poppy said, happily skipping to the village. She was so distracted that she completely forgot about the invitation.

The princess was just so excited to hear him sing again…

 **There, another story I made just to procrastinate. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! I'm not sure if I want more chapters on this, if you guys do, then tell me. For now, I'll leave it like this. This is kind of like an AU that takes place before the movie, where if Branch is alone he'll start to sing to himself.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **This is me signing out,**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Another Rejection

"He _what_?" Creek said, surprised. The Snack Pack had gone back to the village after they had gone to that...performance. Poppy was currently too busy planning a party, so her friends took the liberty of informing the purple troll of what they witnessed.

"Yeah! He _actually_ sang!" Smidge exclaimed, hopping in place.

"And he actually sang _well_!" DJ Suki told him, astonished herself. The others nodded in agreement.

"If you don't believe it, ask Poppy. She seems to enjoy it the most," Guy Diamond said, grinning. They were all still surprised at the grey troll's hidden talent. They always assumed he couldn't sing to save his life and that's the only reason why he refused to go to their parties. What does he have to hide? Oh, that's right. He's still paranoid of Bergens finding them or whatever. Pfft, he'd be the life of the party if he weren't so scared.

"Well, that was unexpected. His aura always just screamed that he was not the type. Although, a troll is a troll and it is part of our nature to have rhythm," Creek said, wisely. The sound of Poppy's voice could be heard in a distance. They all saw her talking with another troll about party decorations, way too distracted to notice them.

"Oh, and Poppy wants us to keep it a secret," Satin told him.

"I would have assumed that she would have wanted Branch to share his performances with the whole village," Creek admitted. Poppy was always the type to help anyone showcase their talents. Why did she want to keep it a secret?

"Yeah, we don't get it either, but she said it's for Branch's sake. He only seems to sing when he thinks no one is around. And he sang a sad kind of song," Chenille said, shrugging. They all saw Poppy walking towards them, a bounce in each step.

"Hey, guys! The party's going to be awesome tomorrow!" she told them, beaming.

"So Branch can sing, apparently?" Creek asked her for clarification. Poppy giggled and sighed. Strange.

"Hehe, yeah! And he's got a really nice voice too! Who would've guessed? I knew Branch had it in him!" She said, barely containing her excitement. The village grump could sing really well! How can she not be excited?

"Maybe one day, I'll even get to sing along! Imagine that!"

"I'd pay to hear that!" Cooper said, smiling. Poppy was the best female singer in the village. Everyone had agreed on that. And judging by that one performance, Branch had an equally good voice...maybe even the best male singer? Who knows? But it's no question that they were both good singers. It is such a shame that Branch detests singing with anyone else, though. He's got pipes.

"It is rather hypocritical that he scolds us on singing when he does it himself," Creek said honestly, crossing his arms. Poppy brushed it off, grinning.

"Hey, it's fine. It's probably because we're a little too loud to him," she admitted with an innocent look. Did she just admit to being too loud? Poppy of all people?

"Creek, you have to come with us next time!" Poppy told him, hopping excitedly. The others looked surprised.

"Next time?"

"Next time we go to hear Branch sing! If we're lucky, he might do it again! We just gotta stay hidden. Don't tell me you guys don't want to hear it again."

Her friends all looked at each other and then smiled. Yeah! Hearing the grey troll sing couldn't hurt. His voice was nice to listen to, anyways. Creek was the only one who didn't smile immediately. Poppy seemed way too enthusiastic to hear Branch sing. What was the big deal? Creek could sing. However, Creek agreed to accompanying them for next time. His mind was telling him that the fact that Branch could sing was wonderful, so he should not be having negative emotions about it. He had no reason to. He was above jealousy. Besides, Branch's voice would be good. That was standard for a troll, wasn't it? He shall not be negative about a troll embracing their inner party animal. Even if it _was_ Branch. Besides, Poppy was just excited about hearing the pessimist's vocal talents for once. It was natural, as Branch told them that he specifically did not sing.

"So I assume he refused to join the party again?" Creek asked. Such a shame. Suddenly, Poppy's face fell as she slapped her forehead.

"Oh god, I forgot to give Branch his invitation..!" she said in realisation. Maybe he would...but he wouldn't...but maybe now that he...no...yes. Maybe he would accept this time.

"Well, I mean...what's the point?" Satin asked, genuinely confused.

"Becaaause, one of these times he'll eventually have to say yes. And if he is comfortable with singing by himself, then maybe he's comfortable with joining the party!"

"You really think he'd go this time?" Suki asked. Poppy grinned.

"I'm hoping! Now, come on. Let's go give it to him again!" She said, skipping towards the direction of the bunker once again that day. The others shrugged, then followed in her direction. They wanted to see where this would go.

As they reached the bunker, Poppy bounced over to the rocks and knocked on it. Unlike last time, this triggered a response. The "Go Away" mat on the floor opened up a little, revealing a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Branch asked angrily. Why must she always bother him?

"Well, I just wanted to give your invitation to tomorrow's party! We're celebrating DJ's new beats! What better way to use them than for a party?"

Poppy took the invitation out if her hair and presented it to Branch. Before she could even open it, Branch rolled his eyes and closed the mat.

"No."

The answer was so simple. There was no way she couldn't understand.

"You'll have fun!"

Apparently he was wrong. Branch sighed and exited his bunker completely, now standing in front of the princess. She beamed, but his face remained uninterested.

"And what makes you think that?" he asked in a bored voice.

"There will be lots of dancing and singing~" she said temptingly, emphasising the word "singing".

She opened up the pop up invitation. It featured a small felt figure of DJ Suki spinning some turntables with music notes around her. Large letters spelt "YOU'RE INVITED!" on the card itself.

"Put yo' hair in the air!" it sang.

Branch didn't even change his unamused expression when glitter spurted out of the card and into his face. Not even a blink. He accepted the invitation, but threw it over his shoulder like trash.

"In case you have forgotten, I don't sing," he said, angrily wiping the glitter off his face and body. The Snack pack had to hide their smirks.

"Pfft," Poppy chuckled. Of course, he wasn't fooling anyone. Branch looked at her, slightly confused and suspicious. Once Poppy saw this, she cleared her throat and darted her eyes away. He can't know that they saw him.

"So...you're not going?" Poppy asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"What do you think?" Branch replied, sarcastically.

"That...you'll come and have fun for once?" Poppy offered, hopefully. Branch scoffed, rolled his eyes and retreated back into his bunker.

The princess's expression fell slightly. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't fret, Poppy. It will take time, but he may come around one day," Creek told her kindly, no matter how doubtful he was. No matter how doubtful they all were.

Poppy smiled, blushing slightly.

"Yeah. I just need to take baby steps."

* * *

 **You guys asked for it and you got! Another chapter of Lone Concert after a...very...long time. Hopefully I will have more chances to make more chapters, and for those who are waiting for new chapters of Trolls: Aftermath, do not worry. A new one should be up soon! Just like the next chapter for this fic!**

 **For now, signing off**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Don't Hold the Wall

The next day, Poppy has been skipping about excitedly around the village. She looked towards the giant mushroom stage where DJ Suki was setting up her set. The party was gonna be awesome tonight! Everyone was excited to attend.

It's...a shame Branch didn't want to go. She really thought he would have fun at a party. He just never tried it. The parties were always too loud or whatever. Hmm...

Princess Poppy hummed in thought. Branch had to break out of his shell eventually. But how...? She looked towards the forest. Without thinking, she wandered towards it and started walking in the direction of Branch's bunker. Even if he'd rejected her invitation, it'd never hurt to say hello or try again.

Before she even reached the bunker, she saw Branch setting up a trap on the ground. Hehe, typical Branch.

"Hey, Branch!" she greeted cheerfully. The grey troll turned his gaze to her. He rolled his eyes and focused on his task again.

"Hey, Poppy," he lazily replied, not looking at her. Poppy didn't seem fazed, she just merely smiled.

"Whatcha' doin?" the princess asked him, approaching Branch. Branch sighed in exasperation. Why can't she just leave him alone in peace?

"Setting up more traps around the bunker. Which, by the way, I implore you to watch out for. What are you doing here, anyway?" he grumpily asked her, standing up. "Aren't you throwing a stupid death trap tonight?"

"If...you mean the party, then yes! I was just going to double check of you were going or not."

"No. I literally can't be anymore clear."

"Why not! You can si-...you can dance along to the beats!"

"I don't dance," Branch said, leering at her before walking away. Poppy frowned.

 _Quit lying. I've seen your moves_ , she thought.

"C'mon Branch! Dance! Don't hold the wall," she called out to him. Then, he was gone. Back to the bunker. Awh...

Well, that was another attempt failed. Meh. He may not go to the party, buuuut it's possible he'll sing again soon! And she really didn't want to miss that. His voice is just...soooo good...

His grumpy facade can't fool Poppy. Nope! But she and her friends were willing to keep it a secret. She doesn't think all the trolls are quite ready for this new information. I mean, Branch probably wouldn't appreciate it if word got out about his hidden talent. And his voice is something that people just aren't ready for. No doubt people will go crazy over it. It's beautiful and attractive.

...

That's not a personal opinion on Poppy's part. Honestly. She could ask her friends and they would agree! So yeah, out of respect for Branch, she won't say anything about it. He can keep up his facade for now. Poppy knows what's up, anyway.

The party was amazing. Suki was on stage spinning her records, showing off her sick beats. Lights shown everywhere in the night. It wasn't the biggest, loudest, craziest party ever, but it was an awesome one. Trolls everywhere danced to the beat, showing off their moves. Guy Diamond and other glitter trolls let glitter bombs loose. Poppy was onstage as well, dancing next to Suki happily.

"You guys having fun tonight?!" Suki called to the large and colourful crowd. They all replied with loud cheers of joy. DJ Suki turned the music up and the party got crazier.

Poppy beamed as she danced. She stole a glance to look at the edge of the forest. For a second, she saw Branch looking disprovingly at the party. He shook his head, holding a bundle of sticks, and walked onto the forest of trees. He was missing out on the fun...but what if he...

After the party ended, all the trolls started packing up and heading to their pods, laughing and chatting happily. The Snack Pack all gathered together to congratulate Suki.

"That was AMAZING, Suki!" Chenille exclaimed.

"I know right? So much fun!" Satin exclaimed.

"You never fail to impress us, Sooks," Guy Diamond told her beaming. DJ smiled at her friends.

"Thank guys!"

Poppy's mind was wandering slightly. She had this...feeling...that they should...

"Guys, follow me," Poppy told them, speed off towards the forest in the night.

"Poppy?" Creek called after her before they all shrugged and followed her. What was up with her?

They entered through the trees, trying to keep up with the pink troll. Poppy paused slightly, trying to make out which direction she needed to go. It was left from here, right?

Poppy turned her head towards her friends and brought her finger to her mouth, indicating to keep quiet. She then proceeded to quietly run to the left, them close behind. It was a little harder to make out where they were going in the dark night, but luckily some small mushrooms in the forest glowed a brilliant bright blue, purple or pink, lighting the path slightly.

Finally, they made it to the edge of a familiar clearing. Poppy quickly used her hair to covere and camouflage her friends with the bushes again. They saw it. The familiar large mushroom in the middle of the clearing with a familiar figure sitting cross-legged on it. Yup. Branch was there.

He seemed to be writing something in a...book? A flying glow bug was hovering, close to him, seemingly being the light source so he can see the pages. It glowed a bright blue like some mushrooms.

"I knew he'd be here," Poppy whispered. Call it intuition.

"Hmph, sounds like they're done," Branch mumbled to the bug, referring to the trolls' party. He read the pages on the book, nodded to himself, then stood up.

They heard music play. Or rather, he started harmonising with other voices, probably with other critters and creatures who could sing.

It sounded lovely. Poppy sighed. Creek looked on, mildly surprised. Okay, so how is his real singing?

Then they heard real music start to play.

 _"Dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Dance, don't, don't, don't hold the wall_

 _Dance, dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Da-da-dance, don't hold the wall"_ they heard a deeper voice sing in the background.

 _"C'mon, on the floor with them legs,_

 _Was getting down but now I get up,_

 _Cause I heard you tell your girlfriend that I deserve better,"_ Branch sang smoothly and quietly into the night. It was loud enough to be heard, but only to those around him. It almost sounded like a whisper.

Creek widened his eyes. That was Branch's singing voice?! No way! He glanced at Poppy. She had a large but warm smile on her face as she watched Branch sing. Oh boy.

 _"Well, I think you look better_

 _But you're so far, I had to come get ya'"_ he continued the verse. In the night, glow bugs flew through the dark sky, creating a beautiful display around Branch. The Snack Pack watched in awe.

 _"Take you to the light,_

 _It's dark in the back_

 _You started moving,_

 _You put an arch in your back_

 _Closer to me, closer to me_

 _Sippin' your drink,_

 _And you're getting closer to me_

 _Dance in the light,_

 _Starting to see,_

 _You started moving,_

 _You're getting closer to me_

 _And now you won't even let me go."_

You have no idea how much Poppy wanted to sing along, or dance with him or something. He was so good! And he didn't tell anyone! The day she'll get to sing with him would be the happiest day of her life. Well, maybe.

 _"So baby hold up,_

 _Dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Let it go,_

 _Dance, don't, don't, don't hold the wall_

 _Baby hold up,_

 _Da-da-dance, don't hold the wall"_

Once again, he started dancing subtly to the music.

 _"I think I heard what you said_

 _He's not what you thought and you're fed up_

 _I heard your girlfriend tell you, you could do better,_

 _Well, heh, I'm the best ever_

 _But you're so far, I had to come get ya'"_

"Who's he singing about?" Satin whispered. The others shrugged.

 _"Take you to the light,_

 _It's dark in the back_

 _You started moving,_

 _You put an arch in your back_

 _Closer to me, closer to me_

 _Sippin' your drink,_

 _And you're getting closer to me_

 _Dance in the light,_

 _Starting to see,_

 _You started moving,_

 _You're getting closer to me_

 _And now you won't even let me go."_

Creek is now full aware of how Branch sounds. This...is great. Yes. He has finally embraced his inner troll. He was just as good as singing as everyone. Mhm.

 _"So baby hold up,_

 _Dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Let it go,_

 _Dance, don't, don't, don't hold the wall_

 _Baby hold up,_

 _Da-da-dance, don't hold the wall"_

After singing another round of the hook and bridge, only the music played for a while. Then Branch sang again.

 _"C'mon and dance,_

 _C'mon baby dance with me_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Get on the floor_

 _C'mon baby dance with me_

 _Please don't hold the wall_

 _Please don't hold the wall tonight_

 _We're gonna do it all,_

 _So please don't hold the wall"_

He repeated it again. Then they heard the music slowly become quieter.

" _Dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Dance, don't hold the wall"_ he finished as the music died down. The bugs and critters finished the song, then became silent. They all resumed to their lives and walked away, except for the one blue glow bug that was with Branch prior to the song.

"That's all I got so far. Pretty rich of me to sing about dancing when I'm usually the one holding the wall, huh?" he said, picking up his book and storing it in his hair. The bug tilted its head, confused. Branch chuckled and shook his head.

"Heh, nevermind, you don't get it. Anyway, it's pretty late," Branch said, climbing down the mushroom and walking in the direction of his bunker. The bug followed him. Seems like Branch made a new friend. Cute.

Once they were sure he was gone, Poppy retracted her hair, a soft smile on her face. The Snack Pack looked at each other, smiling.

"Once again, that was great," Suki commented. The others nodded. Creek was speechless. Poppy beamed, her cheeks glowing.

"I know right? Creek, what do you think?" Poppy asked him, turning towards the purple troll. Creek composed himself before answering.

"It...was impressive," he replied, giving Poppy the answer she wanted to hear. Nothing more, nothing less. Poppy giggled and hopped in place. The others commented excitedly on this new performance.

"However, it is indeed getting late. We should probably head back to Troll Village," he added.

"You're right Creek. Let's go!" Poppy said skipping back to the village with the others following behind her. She kept singing quietly along the way.

" _So baby hold up,_ _Dance, don't hold the wall..."_

* * *

 **There's the third chapter of Lone Concert! The song used in this chapter is called "Don't hold the Wall" by Justin Timberlake. Yeah, have you caught on? This fics going to be "Branch Timberlake: The Songfic" :D**

 **The Snack Pack witness ANOTHER private performance from Branch and this time Creek is there! You don't seem as enthusiastic, Creek.**

 **Another chapter of this and Aftermath should be out soon, so keep and eye out for those.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed :D**

 **bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Rock Your Body

A week later, Creek was teaching his friends yoga and how to meditate and relax. There hadn't been any performances by Branch lately, he was glad to say, ever since his last song. At least Creek and his friends can meditate and relax now without distractions from Branch. Sigh. Isn't tranquillity great?

With his eyes closed, Creek and the others sat in lotus positions. Then he heard something. A female humming not too far away. He opened one eye and saw that it was Poppy who was humming, her eyes still closed, wearing a smile on her face.

 _"Don't be so quick to…walk away…hmm hm hmm…"_ she hummed and sang quietly. The others looked at her too. They hadn't heard any song like that before!

"Poppy?" Creek said, gaining her attention. She was disrupting the peace, unfortunately. She has a beautiful singing voice, but still. Poppy opened her eyes.

"Hm?" she said. Then she saw their staring faces, "oh, haha whoops! Sorry! I just got a song stuck in my head."

"What song?" Suki asked curiously. It sounded cool. Maybe she could play it at the next party.

"I think he called it "Rock Your Body"," Poppy answered, smiling. He? He who?

"Who's it by?"

Poppy giggled. Again. She's been doing that more than usual lately.

"Branch," she answered, beaming. The others smiled, then looked at her.

"Wait, he sang another song this week?" Biggie asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Smidge added, slightly disappointed. Poppy gave her an apologetic but happy look.

"Aww, sorry, guys. I ran into the performance on short notice," she explained. Satin and Chenille looked at each other and smirked.

"Well, spill!" Satin said.

"Tell us what happened!" Chenille added.

Creek frowned. They were going to continue with the meditations, right?

"Okay!"

Apparently not.

"Well, it started two days ago…" Poppy started, "while you guys were busy, I decided to visit Branch—"

"Ooh~!" Chenille cooed. Satin giggled but gave her sister a nudge when Poppy's gaze darted towards them, questionable. Chenille immediately shut her mouth, looking like she was fighting a smile.

"What?" Poppy asked, chuckling awkwardly. The twins giggled.

"Nothing," Satin said.

"Carry on," Chenille added. Poppy shrugged, then continued.

"Anyway, I was bored, so I decided to go see Branch and see what he was doing…"

 _Poppy skipped through the forest, trying to find a certain troll. Her friends were too busy with their duties and she had nothing better to do so she might as well. Besides, Branch was her friend too! Maybe she could just hang out with him. You know, for once? Maybe he'll surprise her by hanging out with her for once._

 _She saw Branch's bunker in the distance. However, before she even reached it, she saw Branch walk out. Poppy beamed._

 _"Hey, Branch!" she greeted. He turned his attention to Poppy, then sighed._

 _"What is it, Poppy?" Branch asked, exasperated, "I have things to do."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"I have to collect more supplies for my bunker."_

 _"Like sticks?"_

 _"Mhm," he replied nonchalantly. Branch started walking away and into the forest, looking around for supplies. He needs more materials to last him another year. Right now he only has enough to last him eleven months. That's not good enough!_

 _Poppy followed him._

 _"Can I help?"_

 _"Don't you have better things to do?"_

 _"Nope!" Poppy replied, grinning. Branch rolled his eyes._

 _"Fine," he said, walking away again. She happily followed behind him and looked around for sticks. Of course, Branch needed more than sticks, but Poppy didn't know what._

 _"No singing or dancing, though," Branch sternly told her, bending down and picking up a very large leaf. He rolled it up and carried it as they continued walking. Poppy picked up a random stick off the ground._

 _"No promises!" Poppy said, skipping along the way. Branch groaned. This was going to be a long day…_

 _While they kept collecting materials, Poppy chattered for the time being, much to Branch's chagrin._

 _"And then, get this, I spat the drink all over the place, laughing! Haha! It was the best sleepover ever! Everyone was having so much fun! You could've been there too, you know!"_

 _"Really? Interesting…" he nonchalantly replied, zoning her out. Branch stopped listening from the first moment she started chatting. Ugh, he was going to have a headache._

 _Poppy noticed his tone as he kept walking._

 _"Are you even listening, Branch?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips._

 _"Meh…"_

 _Poppy rolled her eyes. What's the fun of telling the story to practically no one if you're audience isn't even listening? Sigh…she's got to do something to entertain herself…_

 _She picked up another stick._

 _"I got a ticket for the long way 'round…" she sang. He seemed to have zoned her out completely because he didn't even say anything to scold her or anything. Great! Now she can sing whatever!_

 _"Two bottle 'a whisky for the way,_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company,_

 _And I'm leaving tomorrow_

 _What do ya say?"_

 _Branch didn't react or didn't hear her. She switched songs just for the fun of it, dancing while skipping._

 _"And I see your true colours shining through,_

 _I see your true colours_

 _And that's why I love you…"_

 _She switched the song again, singing any song that came to her head._

 _"So baby hold up,_

 _Dance, don't hold the—"_

 _"Woah, woah, woah, wait! What was that?" Branch exclaimed, turning his full attention to her. Poppy was confused._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"What was that song you were singing? Where'd you hear that?" he asked her, worry glimmering in his eyes ever so slightly. Poppy realised what he meant. Cover it up!_

 _"True Colours?" she answered innocently. Branch shook his head._

 _"No, the other one."_

 _"The Cup song?"_

 _"No, I…" Branch started. Then he paused and said, "never mind, forget it…"_

 _He turned around and started walking again. Things got kinda awkward…_

 _"What did I say about singing and dancing, anyway?" he scolded her. Poppy rolled her eyes. Ha, he's such a hypocrite._

 _"C'mon, Branch. It wouldn't kill you to sing or dance with us for once."_

 _'You angel-voiced hypocrite.'_

 _"Ha, no way. It will indeed kill me, for your information. You guys throw the loudest parties ever."_

 _"Thanks!"_

 _"That's not a good thing."_

 _Poppy frowned, then smiled. She got an idea. She pulled out her trusty cowbell out of her hair and started playing it._

 ** _CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. CLANG._**

 _Immediately, every sentient creature around them started making music with acapella. Poppy danced along to it as Branch looked at her incredulously._

 _"Seriously?!"_

 _"C'mon Branch! Dance with me!" she said dancing closer to him. He didn't move and wore a grumpy frown._

 _"Just gotta rock your body!" she said, cheerfully, nudging his side with hers. He still didn't move. Branch clung to his sticks and leaves, trying not to drop them as Poppy danced around him. Honestly, the music the creatures were singing was getting very annoying for him. Poppy looked happy though. He watched her dance for a little while before averting his eyes._

 _"Okay, I think I've had enough for today," Branch announced over the music, "I'm going home now."_

 _He turned back to the direction of his bunker. Poppy again followed him, giving the creatures a small applause._

 _"See? Dancing can be fun!" she told him, happily, "you're just always so quick to walk away."_

 _Poppy chatted and blabbered as they walked. Branch was looking at her in what she thinks was exasperation._

 _They reached his bunker in no time, but for Branch, it felt like an eternity._

 _"See ya later, Poppy. It has been a pleasure," he said sarcastically before disappearing into his bunker without another word. Poppy was slightly disappointed. She just wanted him to have fun with her for once…_

 _Poppy wanted for him to smile the same way he smiled when he sings._

 _Poppy wanted to hear him sing._

 _Poppy wanted to sing with him._

 _Well…he let her come along for once, so that's a step forward! Maybe he didn't want her company right now, but maybe tomorrow they can hang out!_

"And so the next night, I went back and tried to find him, but he wasn't in his bunker," Poppy told her friends, "so I immediately went to where I thought he'd be. And I was right."

 _Poppy raced to the familiar clearing with the mushroom. She instinctively used her hair to camouflage herself with the bushes. Poppy looked up at the mushroom and saw exactly what she expected. Branch, sat down, a book in his lap and a pencil in his hand. His glow bug was hovering close to him. She could hear him talking to it._

 _The bug made small sounds._

 _"I know right? …I just keep getting inspired, I guess," Branch replied, writing something in the book. The bug made more noises._

 _"By a…girl I know…" he responded, his cheeks taking on a slight purple hue. Ooh, a girl he says?_

 _The bug squeaked more words._

 _"Yeah…that one…"_

 _Branch continued writing in his book._

 _The glow bug flew around, talking to any sentient creatures nearby. Poppy noticed that these were the same ones that always play the music when Branch sings. They nodded and started singing. Branch looked up from his book and smirked as he heard the music play._

 _"You guys couldn't wait, could you?"_

 _The bug laughed and so did Branch. Cute._

 _Branch started to sing._

 _"Don't be so quick to walk away_

 _Dance with me_

 _I wanna rock your body,_

 _Please stay,_

 _Dance with me,_

 _You don't have to admit you wanna play,_

 _Dance with me,_

 _Just wanna rock you,_

 _Till the break of day,_

 _Dance with me,"_

 _'Ironic,' Poppy thought._

 _"Got time, but I don't mind,_

 _Just wanna rock you girl,_

 _I'll have whatever you have,_

 _Come on, just give it a whirl,_

 _I like the way you move,_

 _So go ahead girl, just do,_

 _That hair shaking thing you do_

 _So you grab your girls,_

 _And you grab a couple more_

 _And you all come meet me_

 _In the middle of the floor,_

 _Said the air is thick, it's smelling right,_

 _So you pass to the left and you sail to the right,_

 _Don't be so quick to walk away_

 _Dance with me_

 _I wanna rock your body,_

 _Please stay,_

 _Dance with me,_

 _You don't have to admit you wanna play,_

 _Dance with me,_

 _Just wanna rock you,_

 _Till the break of day,_

 _Dance with me,"_

 _'You know, he could really just dance with us if he wanted to,' Poppy deadpanned in her mind. Nonetheless, she enjoyed his song and started making small dancing movements as he sang._

 _"I don't mean no harm,_

 _Just wanna rock you girl,_

 _Make a move, but be calm,_

 _Let's go, let's give it a whirl,_

 _See, it appears to me,_

 _You like the way I move,_

 _I'll tell you what I'm gonna do_

 _Pull you close," he sang, dancing. All the glow bugs around him circled him beautifully. Wow. Since when was Branch this suave, haha? She'd totally dance with him._

 _So you grab your girls,_

 _And you grab a couple more_

 _And you all come meet me_

 _In the middle of the floor,_

 _Said the air is thick, it's smelling right,_

 _So you pass to the left and you sail to the right,_

 _Don't be so quick to walk away_

 _Dance with me_

 _I wanna rock your body,_

 _Please stay,_

 _Dance with me,_

 _You don't have to admit you wanna play,_

 _Dance with me,_

 _Just wanna rock you,_

 _Till the break of day,_

 _Dance with me,"_

 _Poppy noticed he keeps singing about a girl. Way too much for it to just be lyrics. She wonders who he's talking about. Maybe he dances with her and only her and no one knows who she is. Whoever it is, she's lucky._

 _…_

 _Huh._

 _"(Talk to me boy…)" she sang very quietly._

 _"No disrespect, I don't mean harm," he sang, not hearing her._

 _"(Talk to me boy…)"_

 _"I can't wait to have you in my arms."_

 _"(Talk to me boy…)"_

 _"Hurry up, cause you're taking too long."_

 _"Talk to me boy…"_

 _Branch paused and so did the music. He started frantically looking around. Poppy realised she probably sang that last one a bit too loud._

 _"Did you hear that?" Branch asked his glow bug friend. It shrugged but looked around. Branch's brows furrowed in concern._

 _"Let's go, that's enough for today…" he said, gathering his things and started climbing down the mushroom. Awh…_

 _The musical creatures quietened and left the area, now not having anything to do. The only one who stayed was Branch's bug._

 _It made small noises._

 _"Maybe one day you can. She'd probably love to see you," Branch replied, walking to his bunker. The small glow bug followed him._

"Wow, you've gotta tell us next time, Poppy!" Biggie commented, amazed. They missed out on one of Branch's songs. It was unfortunate.

"Don't worry, I will. I don't really know how many songs he's written, but he seems to be doing it a lot!" she replied, happily.

 _It'll only be a matter of time before he starts singing with them…_

 **Yaaay! New chapter of Lone Concert is FINALLY up! I know you guys really wanted this so here you go. I was just having trouble trying to fit the song with the story, but I did it!**

 **So once again, Branch sang a song, but this time only Poppy heard. Branch keeps mentioning a girl in his songs. Who could he POSSIBLY be singing about? :P**

 **Anyways, enjoy :D**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 Tunnel Vision

On his daily routine to collect more material, Branch could hear a loud musical number going on somewhere in the village in the distance. Unbelievable. They just didn't know how to be quiet, did they? Even when he's warned them a countless number of times, they still don't listen. They never listen. That's why he keeps as far away from them as possible. As far away from _her_ as possible.

He tries to, anyway.

Branch, holding his supplies tightly, wandered over to the village where the trolls typically had their daily song. Their singing was getting too loud for his liking…

Before he could say anything to scold them, he paused. He could hear her voice better than he could hear the others.

 _"Never gonna get it,_

 _Never gonna get it,_

 _Never gonna get it,_

 _Never gonna get it,_

 _Never gonna get it,_

 _Never gonna get it_

 _Never gonna get it…,"_ they sang in perfect harmony. Branch's eyes laid on the pink princess who was conducting them, beaming.

" _Oh whoa whoa woaaahhh!"_ Poppy sang clearly and flawlessly. The other trolls beamed and continued singing as a beat started playing.

He watched her dance happily as she sang along, saw her bounce every step she could. Her expression showed no signs of negative emotions. Just optimism and positivity. Like always. She always seemed to smile, especially when he's not around. As she sang, her voice ringed clearly.

It was a while before Poppy noticed the grey troll watching. He had the smallest hint of amusement on his face, but when he saw her looking at him, his face hastily turned into a frown. Poppy smiled.

"Hey, Branch!" she greeted happily. The other trolls became quiet as they stopped singing. He didn't even notice how many there were. But as soon as they saw him, a lot of them left. The only ones who stayed were Poppy and her close friends.

"What do you think you're doing?" he angrily asked her.

"We were just doing our daily warm up song!" she happily answered, her freckles sparkling.

"Oh? You mean your daily Bergen call?

"Braaaaanch, c'mon, I know you like it!" Poppy replied, unfazed, "would you like to join us?"

Branch gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Ha, as if I would sing or dance—"

Cooper coughed.

"—and risk my life. So, no thank you, Poppy. I'm good, thanks," Branch stubbornly said, his expression matching his tone.

"But—"

And with that, he was gone. Branch had retreated back into the forest to go back to his bunker. Poppy frowned.

"It's okay, Poppy," Suki said after he had left, "He's probably going to open up…someday."

Poppy nodded. Yeah! Sooner or later he will. She'll be sure of it.

As soon as Branch reached his bunker, he was greeted by the blue glow bug that accompanied him whenever he sang. It made small, excited noises.

"A walk? You don't even walk!" Branch replied, perplexed. It replied.

"I'm busy, I can't take you for a walk," the grey troll said, frowning. It replied again.

"Why don't you just go to the beach yourself? You can fly on your own."

…

"Possible dangers?" Branch repeated, surprised by the bug's similar behavior to himself. Then he chuckled. "Heh, okay you got me. Let's go."

It wasn't hard. All Branch had to do was walk to the beach while his small companion flew excitedly around him, often pausing to examine a tree or sniff a flower or something. He had to admit, it was quite adorable. It would occasionally leave a sparkly trail here and there, but that wasn't his problem. This bug was a free and independent one. It wasn't Branch's pet. Just his friend. He can't say that about a lot of people.

As it squeaked some words to him, Branch finally reached the beach. He stepped on the sandy land.

"When?" he repeated, kicking a stone, "I don't know. It depends on if I get inspired again."

More squeaks.

"Shut up..!" Branch said, flushing stubbornly. The small bug gave a squeaky little laugh as it flew around, exploring the beach. Branch sighed and sat near the coastline. He could hear the excited sounds as his friend zoomed around cheerfully.

It seemed like his only friend in the world. Well…unless you count Poppy.

He doesn't, but he also does..? It's complicated. He doesn't act like a very good friend to her, but she does to him. She considers him her friend, but he doesn't. She's not his friend, but he's hers.

See? Complicated.

The ocean was nice to look at. Things were better when he just didn't think. Things were better when he could relax. Things were simpler when he just didn't think about her.

"Branch?"

Ugh, her voice was stuck in his head. It was both annoying and…not. Mostly the former.

"Branch, hello?"

Go away, voice. He's trying to relax here.

"BRANCH!"

He whipped his head around to see that the voice had not just been a voice in his head, but SHE was actually there. Poppy was right there. What the?

"Poppy?"

"Yeah," she chuckled, "what are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question," Branch said, eyeing the small bag she held. Poppy looked at it then smiled. She opened it and pulled out a small shell.

"I was just collecting seashells for Satin and Chenille to use as accessories."

"That's a bad idea. First of all, shells break easily. Second, you don't know what kinds of diseases those things could hold," Branch replied, rolling his eyes. Poppy shrugged and went to sit next to him, not feeling the need to ask if she was intruding. Branch didn't bother telling her to go away. It wouldn't do anything.

"So whatcha' doing here?"

"Just walking that little guy," he said nonchalantly, pointing to the small bug who was currently too busy examining a small crab the walked across the beach. "Hey, get away from that, it'll pinch you!"

Poppy recognized it. But she couldn't let Branch know.

"Aww!" She cooed, "Is it your pet?"

"Kind of. But not really," he merely replied. Branch didn't have to provide its food or anything, but he does take care of it in a way.

"That's so cute!" Poppy cooed again, overwhelmed by the adorableness of it all. Branch rolled his eyes at her behavior.

The glow bug, now noticing the new troll, excitedly flew zoomed over to her. It knew who she was. It's seen her talking with Branch before. Yay! New friend!

"Oh..!" Poppy squealed, seeing the bug approach her quickly. She beamed. "Hi!"

The bug squeaked a few words. Poppy squealed once again, unable to contain her giddiness.

"Oh my gosh, you are so CUTE!" she said happily, her freckles sparkling again. Immediately, Poppy wrapped her arms around the bug and it snuggled up against her. Branch watched in amusement.

"Yeah, it's a cuddler," Branch commented. He never really knew, to be honest. He never tried hugging it before. "Glitz is their name, by the way."

"Aww, you're a little sweetheart, aren't you, Glitz? Aren't youuu~?" she baby-talked, pinching its cheeks lightly. It giggled and she gave it another warm hug.

"Don't talk to them like that," Branch said, slightly weirded out.

"Pfft, whatever," she chuckled as she focused her attention on the adorable bug. Branch looked at her, a small smile replacing his frown. How was it that she was never fazed by his rudeness? Is that why she's one of his only friends? Because she can see past his attitude?

Or is it her naivety?

Maybe that's why she's the only troll he ever seems to notice. Because while the others are quick to write him off as a grump, she was the only one who kept trying to get him to show his true self. He almost wants to. But he knows better. That's dangerous.

All of the other trolls just seem like they're in the background to him. Save for Poppy's friends, of course. They seem a little more willing to give him a chance, although they're quicker than Poppy to give up. He doesn't blame them. Every time he's given a chance, he pushes it away.

"I wish I had my own glow bug," Poppy commented, Glitz sitting in her arms.

"Yep…" Branch absent-mindedly replied. What was it that keeps her so positive? Has nothing bad ever happened to her?

Squeaking.

How is it that the princess of the trolls just happens to be the most optimistic?

Squeaks.

How is it that she always has hope?

Squeaking.

Why do the bad things always happen to him?

"Uh, Branch..?" he heard her say. He suddenly realized he had been staring.

"Yeah?" he replied, acting normally.

"Glitz is trying to talk to you, I think," she said, looking down at the bug in her arms. It had an unamused face as it looked at Branch. It really didn't appreciate being ignored.

Ohhh, so THAT'S what that squeaking was. He totally zoned out.

"Oh," he instinctively said, "Sorry, Glitz, what was that?"

Glitz sighed and repeated what it was saying.

Branch looked at the sky. It was a slightly darker shade of blue than before.

"Yeah, you're right," Branch said, standing up. "We better head back now."

Poppy stood up and released Glitz, smiling.

"Well, this was fun!" she said happily. "But I should be heading back too. The twins will be wondering where I am."

"Uh huh," Branch replied, walking away, Glitz following him. It squeaked its goodbyes to the princess. Poppy giggled and waved, although Branch couldn't see her do it.

"Bye Glitz! Bye Branch!"

As Branch and Glitz headed to his bunker, the small bug spoke to him.

"What do you mean?" Branch replied.

…

"Staring?! No, I wasn't!"

…

"You're crazy, I wasn't staring."

…

"Eye contact is important when speaking to someone."

...

"…Whatever," Branch responded, grumpily, "So what? It's not the first time it happened today…"

"…and then he had to go. Which was a shame, but can you believe it?" Poppy asked her friends excitedly, "I think he's opening up!"

Poppy and her friends were currently sitting in a field, relaxing and gossiping. Poppy had been going on and on about her encounter with Branch at the beach. She was excited. The grump wasn't so grumpy that time!

"Wow, that's great!" Guy Diamond exclaimed.

"Sooner or later, he'll be one of us. I know it!" Poppy said, "Not that he ISN'T one of us already."

"How was he like?" Smidge asked.

"Well, he was still kinda sarcastic and stuff, but not really in a mean way. And he was speaking to me normally. He wasn't stressed like he usually is. Maybe that's the thing! Maybe he just needs to be in a calm state to be happy!" Poppy replied, thinking out loud. "Like whenever he sings, it's never crazy, upbeat or anything."

"Speaking of which," Suki said, "when do you think he'll sing again?"

Poppy looked at her hug time bracelet and then looked towards the sky.

"He usually does it around this time, save for the first time," she replied. Then she beamed widely, her cheeks glowing. "Do you guys want to go see?"

They all enthusiastically agreed—well, most enthusiastically agreed. Poppy hopped up and led the way into the forest, basically learning the route by heart now.

"Slow down, will you?" Creek requested as he and the others tried to keep up. He didn't even want to hear Branch sing tonight. Soon, they reached the clearing, now hiding in their own bush camouflage. They all looked at the large mushroom. Of course, he was there.

Glitz could be seen next to him as Branch wrote in his book.

"Be patient," he told Glitz. "I literally only started writing a couple of hours ago. I'm nearly done anyway."

He hummed a melody and he scribbled more words down. Poppy smiled softly.

"When's he gonna start..?" Cooper whispered. Poppy shushed him quietly, listening.

"This should be enough for now…" Branch mumbled, reading over the page. Glitz beamed and flew around. It seemed to be getting the ensemble of creatures ready. Those creatures always spontaneously knew the lyrics.

They started singing acapella as one with a higher pitched voice singing in the background.

 _"I know you like it, I know you like it,_

 _I know you like it, I know you like it,"_ the unknown background voice sang. Branch looked up from his book and rolled his eyes. He seriously has no idea how these creatures get the melody before he's even started singing, really. He doesn't even question it anymore…

 _"Don't know why, but girl,_

 _I'm feeling close to you,_

 _Maybe it's this ocean view,_

 _I'm so emotional,_

 _And all these stars been dancing on my head,_

 _Too long, too long, too long…"_ he began singing with his clear voice. The song, again, wasn't loud or crazy. Poppy watched intently, all of her focus on the performance.

" _I wrote a song for you,_

 _I wanna sing to you,_

 _But every time I'm close to you,_

 _The words wanna come out, but I forget,_

 _It's so strong, so strong, so strong…"_

Yeah, no kidding. So Branch wants to sing to a certain someone, huh? Why doesn't he just do it? Poppy doesn't understand what he's waiting for. Then again, it's Branch. He isn't as open about emotions as the rest of them are. She's just saying, he has nothing to worry about…

 _"It might seem like I'm catching something,_

 _That's because it's true,_

 _I can't deny it_

 _And I won't try it,_

 _But I think that you know…"_ he beautifully sang. Poppy stifled a laugh then rolled her eyes. Yeah, right. Branch was the king of denial.

 _"I look around and everything I see is beautiful,_

 _Because all I see is you,_

 _And I can't deny it,_

 _And I stand by it,_

 _And I won't hide it anymore…"_

Aww, how sweet. Geez, who knew Branch was such a sappy romantic? It's kinda cute. No doubt, if he weren't so introverted, a lot of people will fall for him. Not that Poppy would, but you know.

 _"A crowded room anywhere,_

 _A million people all around,_

 _All I see is you there,_

 _Everything just disappears, disappears, disappears, disappears_

 _Yeah a million people in a crowded room_

 _But my camera lenses only set to zoom_

 _And it all becomes so clear, becomes so clear, becomes so clear…"_

Too bad Branch refuses to perform with them. The other trolls would've LOVED to hear him sing…

 _"I got that tunnel vision_

 _For you…_

 _I got that tunnel vision_

 _For you_

 _I got that tunnel vision_

 _For you_

 _I got that tunnel vision_

 _And all I see is you_

 _Yeah…"_

"I got that tunnel vision for you…" Poppy echoed quietly. She said it more than sang it.

 _"I got that tunnel vision_

 _For you…_

 _I got that tunnel vision_

 _For you_

 _I got that tunnel vision_

 _For you_

 _I got that tunnel vision_

 _And all I see is you_

 _Yeah…_

 _Now that I know the truth,_

 _What am I supposed to do?_

 _Changing up and_

 _Breaking all my rules_

 _Ever since we met_

 _I'm so gone, I'm so gone, I'm so gone…_

 _Just like a movie shoot_

 _I'm zoomin' in on you_

 _Everything is extra_

 _And the background just fades into the set_

 _As we ride off into the sun…"_

Okay, but seriously. Why does Branch not just sing what he feels? No Bergen is going to hear this, unfortunately for them, and he has a great voice! Poppy is almost frustrated at this point, but his music seems to calm her down at the same time.

 _"It might seem like I'm catching something,_

 _That's because it's true,_

 _I can't deny it_

 _And I won't try it,_

 _But I think that you know…_

 _I look around and everything I see is beautiful,_

 _Because all I see is you,_

 _And I can't deny it,_

 _And I stand by it,_

 _And I won't hide it anymore…_

 _"A crowded room anywhere,_

 _A million people all around,_

 _All I see is you there,_

 _Everything just disappears, disappears, disappears, disappears_

 _Yeah a million people in a crowded room_

 _But my camera lenses only set to zoom_

 _And it all becomes so clear, becomes so clear, becomes so clear…"_

 _"I got that tunnel vision_

 _For you…_

 _I got that tunnel vision_

 _For you_

 _I got that tunnel vision_

 _For you_

 _I got that tunnel vision_

 _And all I see is you_

 _Yeah…"_

The music died down once again as Branch gestured for the creatures to turn it down. He ceased singing gracefully as the music came to a stop. Glitz looked at him questionably. Branch picked up his book and climbed down the mushroom, Glitz following him, squeaking.

"Because I'm not done yet. Anyway, I think it sounds pretty good on its own. But yeah, I'll add more later…" Branch told the bug, heading towards his bunker, like usual. But before he left, Branch glanced around, sure he heard something earlier. He eventually shrugged it off and left. Once they were sure he was gone, the trolls uncovered themselves. Guy Diamond clapped.

"Bravo!" he said, looking impressed.

"Dude, maybe he should play at one of our parties. Just imagine he's singing with my beats," Suki pondered, excitedly.

"He doesn't seem like the type to like that music, though," Creek added, shrugging. He was impressed, sure, but he couldn't imagine Branch performing at one of their fun parties. Just saying.

"Who knows? He could grow to like it!" Chenille suggested, smiling. As they talked animatedly, Poppy stared in the direction Branch left in. Many thoughts were swirling through her head there. Things like if Branch would even consider ever singing at a party or what kind of party Branch would like or who Branch is always singing about? But there's was one main thought she pondered over.

 _'It was okay to feel a little attracted, right?'_

 **WOO. THAT TOOK A WHILE. Sorry, guys. I kind of got so caught up in school that I couldn't even write more chapters or draw for my blog. But hey! Yesterday I finished both chapters for Lone Concert and Aftermath. I know you guys have been waiting a really long time, so here it is! And the lucky song for this chapter is TUNNEL VISION! I've gotten some requests for other songs by different artists, but I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm kinda sticking to the JT theme here ;3;**


	6. Chapter 6 Strawberry Bubblegum

The next day, Poppy woke up feeling more energetic than usual. And that was saying something. The princess popped out of bed, ready to start the day. Today, she was going to get answers. Today, she was going to make progress! Yeah!

Poppy walked into the village, a skip in each step. She wasn't sure what was making her so giddy today, but she liked it! As she skipped past her fellow trolls, Poppy greeted each of them with a smile.

"Hello!"

"Hi!"

"Good morning!"

The princess already had the day planned out in her head. She thought over it again. Well...okay so she didn't have much of a "plan" per say, more like she wanted to do a certain something.

'Hang out with Branch'.

Yup, that was her plan. She was going to hang out with Branch again today. If she was going to get any answers about his songs or at least progress her friendship with him further, then that'll work for her. Poor guy has been lonely for so long. As his friend, she won't allow that to happen any longer! Even if he refuses to let her help him.

Besides, despite his attitude, he's also fun to hang out with! Sure, he doesn't like it when she sings, dances, hugs, or does anything else fun, but hanging out with him feels somewhat satisfying. Like it's a satisfying change. She loves her friends, but she also kind of likes the way Branch is different.

Maybe that's why she's so happy today.

Shrugging to herself, Poppy merrily skipped through the village. Then, she paused. To her left, she could see the bakery pod, sending a sweet aroma her way. A sudden but gleeful idea struck her.

'Ooh, that smells nice!' she thought, grinning as she headed towards the pod. A cupcake to start the day wouldn't hurt, right? And maybe she could bring some to Branch as well.

As she entered the pod, the bell at the door rang. The troll in charge of their bakery, Garland, saw her come in.

"Oh! Princess Poppy! How are you today?" Garland greeted nicely.

"I'm good, thanks! And you?"

"I'm fine! So what would you like today?"

Poppy hummed in thought. Ooh, there were so many choices! Garland always did make the best cupcakes, even better than the ones that Cooper poops...much better. So which ones should she have? Branch never mentioned what kind of cupcakes he liked. She doesn't even know if he likes cupcakes. She'll have to take a guess and hope that he likes the same flavours that she does while also hoping he doesn't have allergies of some sort.

"Hmm, I think I'll have a few strawberry cupcakes today!" Poppy told her. "Hmm...what other flavours would he like...?"

"Oh? _He_?" Garland repeated, curiously with a teasing tone. Poppy, being oblivious, didn't catch the implication and nodded, smiling.

"Yup! And I think I'll take some blueberry cupcakes, please!" Poppy replied, beaming. Garland giggled, not pushing further.

"Coming right away!"

Later Poppy came out of the pod holding a basket full of the cupcakes. Ooh, they smelt so good! Branch is gonna love them! Now, off to his bunker! She skipped, happily singing as she made her way to her destination.

 _"Look into your eyes,_

 _And the sky's the limit..."_

She honestly didn't know why she was so excited. She pinned it on her recent progress with Branch, but she can't help but feel that's the only reason. Yes, her recent...attraction might have something to do with it, but it wasn't anything special. It wasn't even enough to call a "crush", so that can't possibly it...whatever, it's not a big deal. He's her friend either way and he deserves to be happy too! Even if he doesn't like the other trolls...even if he's different.

But that's the thing. He's not like them. She doesn't know what makes him happy. Loud parties and hugs sure don't do it. She would say he likes singing, but he never seems to like their songs. Branch is a troll which she doesn't understand. No one can understand him fully, not even any of the wisest trolls. This is why he's so secluded. Because they can't understand him. Because he doesn't want them too. Or does he..?

If he just...tells them what he's thinking all of the time. If he just tells them how he feels for once! Sure, he tells them how much he hates singing and dancing and tells them how he thinks they're too dangerous, but Poppy knows he has more on his mind.

The songs were proof of that. Obviously, he's the one writing them. And the lyrics must have...some inspiration, right?

Like, these songs raise so many questions. The primary one being "who's he singing about?"

..!

Before she knew it, she was already at the door of the bunker, the familiar setting now clear to her.

Standing on the "go away" mat, Poppy reached out to knock on the door...rock. Hesitating for whatever reason, she knocked on it with a nice rhythm.

"Branch! Branch! Branch! You in there? It's Poppy!"

She waited patiently, rocking back and forth on her feet. Sometimes it took a while for Branch to respond. Maybe he hoped that she would leave if she thought he wasn't there? Ha! Oh, you naive child. Eventually he would open the door. And sure enough, he did.

Poppy stepped off the mat when she felt it move. And there, Branch's blue eyes were visible under the mat.

"What? What is it this time?" he asked, exasperated and annoyed. This did not faze the pink troll. This was just normal Branch behaviour.

"Are you doing anything?"

Branch sighed. "Yes-"

"Sweet, so you're not busy!" she beamed. "Can I come in?"

"...why?" Branch asked, suspiciously.

"I brought you cupcakes!"

"You shouldn't have," he replied bluntly. "We can just go back and forth all day, Poppy, you know my answer is no."

"And you know I'm not leaving anytime soon, Branch!" Poppy replied smugly, playing his game.

Branch stared at her, looking annoyed. "Fine."

Poppy jumped in surprise when the entrance to the bunker opened completely. She stared down the entrance. Wow, she didn't think that would actually work! It usually takes a lot more to convince him...

"Are you just going to stand there? Hurry up or bug might fly in!" Branch's voice nagged her from inside the bunker. Poppy snapped back to reality and went inside, clutching her basket closer to her. She found herself standing next to Branch as he closed the entrance. Of course, this wasn't her first time being in his bunker, but still she was surprised he allowed her to come in so fast.

Looking around, she saw all the mouse traps around their feet. Poppy unconsciously shuffled closer to Branch to avoid standing on one. Did he have to sprinkle traps everywhere?

"You have way too many traps, Branch," Poppy commented bluntly. Branch rolled his eyes and pulled the lever.

"There is no such thing as too many traps."

Poppy chuckled as the platform they were on descended down into the bunker. She saw glimpses of his many rooms. It seems like more and more appear over the years.

"You also have way too much free time."

"At least I use my time productively. Unlike a certain princess I know..." Branch said with a...jokey tone? Poppy slapped his arm lightly, laughing. Poppy caught the split second of a smile on his face before he turned his head the other way.

As they reached the bottom, Branch immediately walked off the platform.

"So, uh...why'd you get me cupcakes? Did you need something?" Branch asked accusingly, walking in the direction of his kitchen. Poppy followed him, shaking her head.

"Because I wanted to! I don't always need a reason to give things to people, you know," she said with a sarcastic tone. Sure, there was a reason for her visit, but not for her cupcakes. Branch looked at her sceptically, but didn't say anything about it. He was still being stubborn. Typical Branch. "C'mon Branch. Just try one!"

In the kitchen, she could see parts of a wooden chair disassembled on the ground. Oh. So that's what Branch is doing. Poppy set the basket on the table next to the chair.

"I'm not hungry..." he says as he reaches for a cupcake anyway. Poppy smirked and rolled her eyes and he took a bite.

"Soooo~?" she sang, searching his expression for any hint of a smile.

"It's okay."

"That's it?" Poppy exclaimed, surprised. No troll has ever said that Garland's cupcakes are just "okay". Then again, it is Branch. "Good enough, I guess."

"I still don't understand why you brought me these," the grey troll deadpanned, munching. He knelt down by the chair to continue assembling it while still eating. "Is there any other reason you came?"

Her train of thought suddenly took a jump as she watched Branch munch on the cupcake. What was she here for again? Cupcakes? Wait no. Questions. She has to be assertive with her questions, but she has to ask him in a way so he doesn't know that she witnessed his performances. Man, interrogating is difficult.

Should she build up the conversation or should she just rip off the band aid? Uhhh, if she says it too sudden, he might not feel the need to reveal anything BUT-But-but if she gets it over with, she might get the answer quicker? Take it slow or do it now? Slow? Fast? Slow? Fast? Slow-

"DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?"

...Fast.

Bits of cupcake were spit out violently.

" _Huh?_ " exclaimed Branch, not believing his ears.

Okay, so she could've worded that better. She just wanted to know who he could possibly be singing about. Judging by his lyrics, he sings about a certain girl, so their must be a lucky troll who he likes or something, right?

"I mean...do you have a crush on someone?" she tried again. Branch just stared at her weirdly, as if she was out of her mind.

"What?! No."

"Like...at all?" Poppy nagged, a feeling of uneasiness growing inside her for some reason. Branch, looking a little unnerved, shook his head.

"No. Why would you even-?"

"I'm just curious, that's all!" She said, trying to cover her intentions. "I won't tell anyone. Promise."

She briefly considered crossing her fingers behind her back but decided against it.

"Okay, first of all; I don't like anyone. I have never liked anyone and I never will. Second, even if I did like someone, telling you would mean my secret won't be a secret anymore!" Branch told her, flushing ever so slightly. Aww.

Wait- what did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you can't keep a secret to save your life!"

Oh.

"Hey!" Poppy cried, puffing her cheeks in frustration. "I can _so_ keep a secret!"

Branch took another bite out of a cupcake, chuckling at her expression. He turned away from her to focus back on the chair. "Right. Anyway, this is kind of an immature subject don't you think? What are we, 12?"

"I might as well be," Poppy admitted, laughing. But inside she was disappointed that Branch wasn't telling her anything. It's his right, but still. Guess she'll have to take a dive. "I'll tell you I like if you tell me who you like?"

"I already know who you- ugh, I will literally pay you to change the subject right now," Branch said, picking up a chair leg and attaching it to the base. He was honestly getting tired of this silly banter.

Poppy sighed, defeated.

"Why did you even want to know? It's not your business," he said, grumpily frowning. He wasn't exactly on board with this subject. Maybe this is why he should never let Poppy inside. Huh. Shoulda known.

Poppy shrugged.

"I dunno, because friends share secrets! And I just want to get to know you better because, you know, _we're friends_!" she said, honestly. It wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a complete lie. "We are friends, right?"

"Uh..." Branch said, attaching the last chair leg. Were they friends? He wasn't really friends with anyone except Glitz. Well, Poppy was sort of like a friend, but it was more like a one-sided friendship. She was usually the one bringing anything into it, but Branch did...value her. Okay, saying he values her is sort of an understatement, but he'd never say that to her face.

Anyway...he guesses Poppy counts as one.

"I...guess?" Branch answers uncertainly. "I mean, I wouldn't let anyone else in my bunker." Eugh, it's weird admitting that. Poppy squealed, beaming.

"Yay! So will you-"

"Nope," Branch interrupted, smirking at her pout. "Don't friends respect each other's privacy?"

"Ehhhhh..." Poppy says, shrugging. "Sometimes?"

Branch snickered, shaking his head. Before he knew it, a loud "ding!" ran through the bunker again. Branch held up his hands.

"Don't-!"

"Hug time!" Poppy laughed as she gave the grey troll a hug. Branch groaned in frustration, but surprisingly didn't push her away. Instead, he just kind stood there, making a grumpy face. Okay so...hugs from Poppy weren't as bad as being bombarded by a crowd of trolls, so that was good. And it's not like hugs from her weren't pleasant, but he could only take it for so long.

Soon enough, Branch pulled her off of him. "Ooookay, that's enough!" Her strawberry-bubblegumy scent already rubbed off on him, he noticed. Great. Faaaantastic. He's perfect Bergen bait now. Thanks a lot, Poppy.

"Aww, Why don't you like hugs, Branch? And why do you like being lonely? Why are you so grey?" Poppy asked talkatively, taking a blueberry cupcake and biting on it. It's soooo goood!

"Boy, don't you have a lot of questions," Branch merely stated, also eating another strawberry one. "Strawberry was a good choice."

"Answer my questions, Branch!"

"Ugghhhh, fine," he responded, groaning. If it will get her to stop nagging. "Hugs make me uncomfortable and I just don't like...people. I'm an introvert. There's not much to say about it-"

"The heck's an introvert?"

"-And as for my greyness...I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say something bad happened..." he finished, looking anywhere but at her. Poppy's mind wandered and imagined all of the things that could've happened to make him like this. It must have been terrible. It's not easy for a troll to go grey, she guesses. I mean, no one else is grey.

Poppy felt empathy for him, even if she didn't know what happened.

"You really don't wanna talk about it..?" she asks softly. He shakes his head, giving her a subtle shrug to let her know it doesn't matter. Otherwise she'd try to hug him again. God knows he does NOT want another one.

Whoop, she went for the second hug anyway. Poppy had her arms around Branch, rubbing his back with one hand in a comforting way. Branch rolled his eyes. Of course.

"Alright, alright. Hug time's been over for like five minutes, princess, please let go," he joked, pulling her off. Poppy giggled, releasing her grip.

"Sorry, just looked like you needed one."

"Look, I'm fine. See? I don't need you or anyone else to keep trying to make sure I'm okay. I'm fine how I am."

"Branch..." Poppy started. "Why don't you want to socialise with the others? Why don't you let us help you?"

Branch frowned. He knelt down by the chair once again and pretended to examine it. After a while, he finally responded with, "I'm not like you guys."

"Huh?"

"I mean, we disagree on a lot of things. I don't like parties and you guys do. You guys aren't worried about Bergens but I am. We're never on the same page," he admitted to her. "And just...they don't like me anyway. Probably because I'm not into the same things they are."

"But...I like you."

Branch dropped what he was doing and turned towards her. He looked at her, head tilted in slight confusion.

"We're friends and we couldn't be more different," Poppy continued. "I'm sure they'd love to be your friends if you were willing to give them a chance as well!"

Branch couldn't help but show a little smile again. Somehow she was the only who could manage to get that to happen. He knows exactly why, but it's still a mystery. "Doubt it, but sure. One day."

He didn't mean it, but it was a decent thought.

Poppy took his hands in hers without thinking, holding them while bouncing excitedly. Branch flushed, while Poppy started to talk cheerfully.

"It's gonna be great! I'm sure they'd love it too! Oh, you could join our parties and come in the village more often! We can hang out whenever you feel like it! Whatever you're comfortable with! Oh! And you can even be friends with other trolls! Like you can talk to Cybil for wisdom and you can talk to Rose whenever you need advice about love! And do you like skitter boarding? Because a bunch of trolls could do it with you! And blah blah blah..."

Branch let her talk, not matter how loud or annoying she was being. He was honestly a little lost for words. Plus, he was a little distracted by their...ahem, connected hands...

"You can let go now..."

After Poppy finished her chatting-spree, she looked down at their hands and realised what she'd unintentionally done. She blushed and retracted her own.

"Ehe, Sorry!"

Branch shook his head. Strange. Poppy was being her normal self but...he wasn't nearly as annoyed as he used to be. And nothing's changed about his...feelings for her. They've been the same and still are. Still, he used to be annoyed but isn't anymore? Could this be because of their established friendship or...?

Nah, nah, too cheesy...

"Yeah um," Branch said blushing and averting his eyes. He coughed. "Uh, how long were you planning on staying?"

Poppy looked down at her hug time bracelet. She's been there for at least an hour. That's the longest she'd ever been alone with him. Maybe Branch was getting uncomfortable.

"Oh, I should probably be leaving now. Sorry," she apologised. She gave him a goodbye wave and swiftly left the kitchen. Branch followed her out and saw her approach the elevator.

"It was nice talking to ya! Keep the cupcakes. See ya!" she says as she pulled the lever and ascended before he could say anything. She's going, she's going- aaaaand she's gone.

...

Branch exhaled in relief. Wow, she had a lot of questions. Out of nowhere too. Like, she wanted to know who he had a crush on and how he got grey and all. As if he could tell her those things. If she found out he liked...his life would be ruined..! Ugh, she can be so nosy sometimes.

But it wasn't like her visit was a bad one...sure it distracted him from his task, but he can't help but feel like they got closer. And that question about his love life, it's almost as if she actually...

Branch scoffed and went to his room with the shelves and desk.

As if she would. Come on, Branch, get it together.

He pulled back one of the curtains covering a shelf and took out his trusty song book. Sitting down at the desk, he took a pencil out.

God, why couldn't she just leave him alone? If she did, then he wouldn't be feeling these emotions. It's absolute torture. Poppy was unintentionally torturing Branch. How dare she. With her stupid smile and cheeriness. With her stupid bubblegum aesthetic look. With her stupid talented voice.

"Idiot..."

He started writing.

 **The next night...**

"Poppy! Slow down, please!" Creek whisper-cried as they all quickly followed her down the familiar path. Poppy showed no chance of slowing down, however. "He wasn't even here last night! Maybe he won't be here again?"

"Nope! I have a good feeling about tonight!"

Creek frowned, trying to keep up. She was getting more and more excited with each performance. He's not sure why, but he isn't as thrilled as her about them. Hm.

Poppy was indeed getting excited. Branch's voice was really...she doesn't know the word for it. Good? No...Great? Nah...Oh! _Captivating!_ That's the word! She'd never say that out loud though.

They got to the clearing, camouflaging themselves quickly. Poppy looked at the mushroom and sure enough, Branch was sitting down, writing. Glitz was flying right next to the book, providing him light in the dark night. As Branch focused on his book, Glitz looked around the clearing. And for a minute, she could've sworn she and Glitz locked eyes. It was staring right through her. But how? She was camouflaged.

Then...

"Aha!" Branch exclaimed. Glitz broke its gaze with her and looked at Branch. "Finally done."

Glitz cheered and then flew around, whistling. Immediately, all the singing plants and creatures came to life and started singing. Branch naturally sang along with them, standing up.

 _"This goes out to you_

 _This goes out to you, this is dedicated to you..._

 _Dedicated to you, dedicated to you, dedicated to you..."_

Branch and the creatures harmonised beautifully. Creatures, bugs and plants glowed and illuminated around him, adding to the scene while adding a contrasting glow to the dark night.

 _"It was such a mellow, mellow, mellow, mellow, mellow, mellow day_

 _(When you walk by)_

 _It was such a mellow, mellow, mellow, mellow, mellow, mellow day"_

Poppy sighed in content, resting her head in her palm as she sat down. So calming...

 _"I, I can't deny the way you caught my eye_

 _And then something strawberry filled up the sky_

 _And everything on you intoxicates_

 _It's a mystery,_

 _I don't know why I let you kick in my "Do not disturb" sign_

 _But I guess all your affection got me so high_

 _And I could tell it's pure just by the taste_

 _So just kiss me"_

Man, who is he talking about? Poppy would love to meet her...lucky duckling. She must be great if Branch likes her.

 _"So tell me you wanna get close somewhere far away, far away_

 _Don't worry about your loving it won't go to waste, go to waste_

 _Don't ever change your flavor 'cause I love the taste, love the taste_

 _And if you ask me where I wanna go, I say all the way"_

Poppy couldn't but be a liiiittle jealous of this mystery girl. These charming songs are all for her! Has she even heard them?

 _"'Cause she's just like nothing_

 _That I ever seen before,_

 _Baby please don't change nothing_

 _Because your flavor's so original"_

Must be. Wow...maybe this girl is exactly like Branch. No one else is like that so...

Oh, that kinda sucks. Poppy's basically the opposite of Branch. Oh well, as long as he found someone who he's happy with. Sure he denied it when she asked him about it earlier, but she knows for sure that he has a girlfriend. I mean, just listen to these lyrics!

 _"And it all started when she said_

 _Hey hey hey,_

 _smacking that strawberry bubblegum_

 _You really got me when you said_

 _Hey hey hey,_

 _popping that strawberry bubblegum_

 _(Go ahead girl_

 _This goes out to you,_

 _Yeah, this goes out to you,_

 _You know what time_

 _I'll give it to you)_

 _So tell me why_

 _We fall in love like professionals on the first time_

 _Acting all professional but it works out_

 _'Cause you don't wanna work here anyway_

 _And baby I, I, girl I'm all addicted and I won't fight_

 _You and me that's the recipe for a good time_

 _And it ain't really nothing standing in our way"_

Branch, you sly freakin' dog.

 _"Tell me you wanna get close somewhere far away, far away_

 _Don't worry about your loving it won't go to waste, go to waste_

 _Don't ever change your flavor 'cause I love the taste, love the taste_

 _And if you ask me where I wanna go, I say all the way_

 _'Cause she's just like nothing_

 _That I ever seen before,_

 _And baby please don't change nothing_

 _Because your flavor's so original_

 _And it all started when she said_

 _Hey hey hey, smacking that strawberry bubblegum_

 _You really got me when you said_

 _Hey hey hey, popping that strawberry bubblegum_

 _My little strawberry strawberry strawberry bubblegum_

 _My little strawberry strawberry strawberry bubblegum_

 _She's my little strawberry strawberry strawberry bubblegum_

 _My little strawberry strawberry strawberry bubblegum,_

 _Hey, hey, hey, my little, hey, hey, hey"_

'Hmm, maybe the reason he doesn't want to sing at parties is because...his songs are different and not quite for our parties?" Poppy thought. Hmm, they could always throw a party fitting for these songs? Would he go then?

 _"Come in, sit down, let me elevate your appetite._

 _Any flavor you want. Now my selection is the tasty kind_

 _But you, you're delicious on your own._

 _After I break you down my fingers, it's so sweet_

 _That's what you told me when I touched on your lips._

 _Towel under the door, girl, before they pick up your scent ah"_

Gosh, these lyrics are so...enticing, you could say. A lot of trolls write songs, but Branch's ones have this certain vibe that Poppy finds pleasant. Strange, since Branch's songs seem to be more mature than most other trolls' ones. Maybe that's why she likes them?

She's too confused.

 _"If you'll be my strawberry bubblegum,_

 _Then I'll be your blueberry lollipop_

 _If you'll be my strawberry bubblegum,_

 _Then I'll be your blueberry lollipop_

 _Then I'll love you 'til I make it pop._

 _If you'll be my strawberry bubblegum,"_

Poppy giggled. She has to admit, it's REALLY weird to hear Branch talking about romance. It's a good kind of weird, though.

 _"Then I'll be your blueberry lollipop_

 _(little girl would you be my)_

 _If you'll be my strawberry bubblegum,_

 _Then I'll be your blueberry lollipop_

 _And then I'll love you 'til I make it pop_

 _Hey, hey, hey..."_

 _..._

It happened to soon in Poppy's opinion, but the song had ended and all of the creatures including Branch stopped singing. She really wanted to applaud and cheer, but kept quiet. She just prayed the others wouldn't say anything too. Luckily, they all stayed quiet.

Poppy saw Glitz stay by Branch's side when all the other creatures left. It squeaked something to him. Branch did a double take.

"No! No way!" Branch replied, closing his book and climbing down the mushroom. Glitz followed after him. "The day I sing this to her is...nonexistent. Okay? It's not gonna happen."

Glitz rolled their eyes. Squeak.

Branch gasped dramatically. "Coward? Me? How dare you!"

The bug tackled his side, only lightly nudging him. Branch laughed, giving Glitz's head a pat. They walked off, leaving the area, with Glitz making one last glance at Poppy's hiding place.

Once they were sure he was gone, the Snack Pack unveiled their disguises. Poppy, once again, stared in the direction he went in, oblivious to her friends talking in the background.

"What kind of party would he even go to?"

"Oh! Maaaybe, he can sing at weddings!"

"Or funerals."

"Ooh! How about parties on special occasions! Like Hug Day and Christmas?"

"What do you think, Poppy?" Cooper asked the princess. They all turned to her, only to see her staring off into the distance.

Creek frowned. "Poppy?"

Poppy snapped out of her trance and turned towards them in surprise. "Oh! Sorry, what were you guys saying?"

Satin and Chenille exchanged knowing looks and giggled. The others looked at the twins, confused.

"Sorry, it's just...your face is a little red," Chenille told her smiling. Poppy slapped her hands onto her cheeks in surprise. She just blushed even more.

"I-it is?!" Poppy exclaimed, feeling her cheeks heat up faster. She laughed sheepishly. "Wonder why."

* * *

 **AAaaaaand that's it for this chapter! Sorry it took so long. This one actually took a couple of days and honestly, I'm not quite satisfied with it. Not sure why. Maybe the characters were a little OOC? Or maybe the pacing wasn't that great? I dunno, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **So, Poppy is as clueless as ever, because if she wasn't, then where's the fun in that? :D**

 **We needed another chapter focusing on Branch and Poppy's relationship because I wouldn't feel right if Poppy just...fell in love right then and there. We gotta take it slow, guys. I believe relationships should be built on trust and if Branch doesn't trust her, then how would that work? Let them take their time and let me milk this fanfic.**

 **This chapter may have seemed rushed, but that's just because I got writer's block :/**

 **Well, that's it for now!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
